


Lose or Win

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“I would absolutely win,” you said that morning as both you and your husband stood by the coffee machine.

Spencer poured his sugar into his own beverage, nearly drowning out the liquid with the sweetness and retorted confidently. “No way in hell you win. Do you not remember our wedding night?”

“Fair enough point,” you replied. That night had been full of needy, desperateness - especially on your part, but since then you had developed the ability to hold back and tease him a little bit. “But I still hold firm that I could get you to touch me before the opposite would happen.”

Morgan walked up to the both of you, sleep still keeping his eyelids half closed, which definitely didn’t fill you with confidence considering he drove here. “What’s up this morning? Did I walk in on a heated debate?”

“Heated debate,” Garcia exclaimed. “What about?”

Was this really the type of thing you were going to discuss with your co-workers and friends? Ah, who the fuck were you kidding? You all overshared here. “Spence and I were just discussing that in a competition, I would absolutely get him to touch me before he teased me enough to touch him.”

Morgan barely batted an eye as he walked away, muttering under his breath. “I do not need this first thing in the morning. Also my money’s on Y/N for the win.”

Pumping your fist, you smiled at your husband as Garcia seemed deep in thought. “Morgan, you are supposed to be on my side!” Spencer called toward his friend’s desk. “Some friend you are.”

“Look at your wife!” He yelled back. “I’d lose too. Believe me, you’re not losing.”

Spencer laughed and gave you a kiss before heading off to the bathroom. “This is true.”

As he walked away, Garcia finally spoke. “I think I’d have to put my money on you too, but there is an easy way to settle this argument. Tonight, get going.”

Garcia teetered away toward her office, leaving you standing there in thought and Morgan smirking at his desk. “You have to let us know who wins,” he laughed.

—–

“For the last time,” Spencer smiled, walking into the apartment and closing the door behind you. “I would win. No contest.”

Honestly, you’d been thinking about a challenge all day. One, you were horny. Two, you were horny. And three, you were always down for a challenge - and horny. “Oh wow, so now it’s not only that you would win, but you would win handily.”

“Yes,” he said, pressing his lips to yours and smiling. “Up for a challenge?”

Bringing your hands up to his hair, you started to comb your hands through his locks and pulled at the roots, eliciting a groan from deep within him; he always had a weakness for having his hair pulled. “Always, baby. How about we go inside and start touching ourselves, and whoever touches the other one first loses?”

“What is the “punishment” for the loser?” he asked with a grin. 

You put your hand to your chin and giggled, deep in thought over an adequate punishment. “How about whoever wins gets to send the other dirty text messages at work all week long? And there are to be no quickies at work.”

Quickly, he nodded and grabbed your hand, walking you both into your bedroom and kissing your neck as you both disrobed. You bit down on your lip as you discarded the last of your clothes and sat on the bed, watching as Spencer lowered himself into the comfy chair across your bed. Neither one took your eyes off the other. Spencer was already half hard, but you were also decently wet already, so you were even. “Remember,” he said. “You touch me first, you lose. I can’t wait to text you all week long.”

“You cocky bastard.” You leaned back and spread your legs, your slit glistening. The smile immediately fell from his face and his eyes darkened. As you brought two fingers up your center, spreading yourself apart for his amusement, you closed your eyes and lay your head on the pillow, getting nice and comfortable. “Not so cocky anymore, are you?”

Spencer leaned back into the chair, his eyes permanently glued to your sex - his mouth watering and his tongue hanging just slightly out his mouth. When he heard you speak, his gaze darted back up to your eyes. “I am going to win,” he said as he wrapped his hand around his length. God, even the small image of him holding himself was getting you hot right now. What the hell was wrong with you? He hadn’t even done anything yet. “And you know how I know?” He brought his hand up and down his member as he spoke. “Because you, my dear wife, are a week before your period, when you are at your horniest.” You hadn’t thought of that. Spencer must’ve seen the look in your eyes, because he laughed and picked up the pace of his movements, groaning at the firm touch he gave himself. You could tell he wished it was your mouth though.

In an attempt to regain control, you placed your index finger on your clit and massaged it slowly while your other hand reached down to rake your fingernails over the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. “You may be right,” you said, “But I don’t think you’re going to be able to resist the fact that all of this is because of you.” Your breathing hitched in your throat as your arousal began to coat your fingers. Spencer was staring, but he was so determined to win; you could see it in his eyes. Although you could easily bring yourself to the brink with your own touch, you really wanted Spencer’s touch. Actually right now you wanted his cock in your mouth but you weren’t going to let him know that. Continuing your movements and keeping your gaze fixed, you tried to focus on anything but the way the head of Spencer’s cock glistened for you. The clock at your bedside blinked slowly, but out of the corner of your eye, you could still see Spencer’s head rolling back into the chair and his mouth dropping open in pleasure.

“Can’t distract yourself, can you?” he asked with a groan. You could see he was close; he wanted to come, but he wanted to make you surrender first. Unbeknownst to you, your index finger had been massaging your clit with even more insistent pressure, to the point where you were panting and desperate. Spencer was rock hard and ready to burst, his hand rapidly pulling up and down on his member. “You’re not going to last much longer.”

Oh my god, you were going to lose. Nothing was distracting enough. Not the feel of the comforter, not counting the number of bumps on the paint in the ceiling, literally nothing worked. Nearly ready to burst yourself, you stopped and propped yourself up on the pillows, watching as Spencer lost control of himself and moved his hand even more rapidly. Now you were feeling even more dirty; you wanted to come on your knees with him in your mouth. “Fine, I lose,” you breathed, jumping off the bed and into his lap. His rumbling laugh almost made you regret giving in, but as you rubbed your clit against his leg and felt a shock roll through you, you decided it was all worth it. “Hands off. This is mine now.”

You dropped to the floor in front of him and reached between your legs, rubbing yourself as you wrapped your lips around his cock and sucked. “Keep my hair out of the way,” you said when you pulled off him. “I want to see your face.” Before returning to his cock, he pulled you in for a kiss, his hands clasping onto bunches of hair at the sides of your head. You moaned at the taste of him when you wrapped your lips around him again and took as much of him as you could. As you bobbed up and down on his length, your hand worked at your center. In your mouth, you felt him surge and finally, he came, clutching onto your head as you finished yourself off and quickly swallowed. “I know I lost,” you said, cleaning the remnants of his come from your mouth. “But I can’t help but feel like I won.”

Spencer’s smiled widened as he brought you in for another kiss and gathered you into his lap. “We’ll see how you feel during work this week,” he said cockily. “Also, you get to tell Garcia and Morgan that you lost miserably.”

“Bastard.”


	2. Have Mercy On Me

\---What I really want is to have you over my knees right now.

The arousal was pooling between your legs and you were sitting at work. Normally, there would be a way to alleviate this. Answer being grab his hand and fuck his brains out in the file room, but there was to be none of that this week because of the punishment you were supposed to be enduring.

But it was day three out of seven, and there was a distinct possibility you were going to back your cocky ass husband into the wall of your apartment when you got home and ride him until he begged for you to have mercy.

\---Spencer Walter Reid, I am going to kill you.

From across the bullpen, you cut your eyes at him. He on the other hand just sat there with a smile, occasionally looking at his paperwork, but more often than not staring at you in such a way that had you melting into the chair. “I still can’t believe he won,” Morgan said, shaking his head as he passed your desk. “What’s the punishment? Because I can tell you’re losing it right now.”

As Spencer glanced between the two of you, you explained to Morgan that Spencer was teasing you with dirty text messages and you couldn’t handle things at work. “Or at home, because he’s torturing me…for a week. Morgan, I am in my prime and I can’t jump him.”

“Who knew pretty boy had such moves?” he laughed, giving your husband a thumbs up as he patted you on the shoulders and returned to his own desk. 

\---What was that? You’re going to kill me? Not if I mark up your beautiful ass with my handprints first.

Oh, fuck. You and Spencer had never tried spanking before, but that was going to need to happen.

\---I think we may need to try that soon because I’m sitting over here wondering how the different colors would play off your ass. And knowing I put them there? Amazing.

The idea of being bent over Spencer’s knee as he spanked you? Holy fuck. The dominant side of him was so sexy when it did come out. His demeanor would change, standing up tall and never taking his eyes off you.

\---Spencer, I’m actually going to come at my desk. Stop it, right now.

You were fucking sweating, knuckles turning white as you gripped onto the desk with all of your might. Even clenching your legs together in an attempt to stave off the inevitable wasn’t working. Spencer got up from his desk and walked over toward you. “I think I could even break the no quickies at work thing just to get a taste of you,” he whispered into your ear.

“You are so dead, husband of mine. Please take mercy on me when we get home. I’m begging you. Take me anyway you please, just give me some kind of a release.”

Spencer’s eyes lit up as he smirked, absentmindedly stirring his coffee as he undoubtedly contemplated how he could have you. Literally, you would have allowed him to tie you up to the bed and fuck you senseless with a ballgag in your mouth. Had never done that before, but you were so ridiculously fucking horny you were ready for anything. “I might just have to break my own rules for that.”

Later that day, the team left for the day and you and Spencer headed home. There honestly wasn’t a time you could recall ever begging to suck his cock, but you did beg, and on the way home that’s a thing that happened. By the time you got home, he was more than willing to throw his rules to the side. “Do we have rope?” he asked, remembering that time about a year back that you’d gone to a sex shop to pick out some things. “I feel like we got some.”

“We did. It’s in a box in the back of my side of the closet,” you said, your legs shaking with the possibilities. In all your years, you had never been this horny. The kind of horny where it almost hurt. 

Spencer leaned and kissed you. “You stay here. I’m going to go grab the rope and then I’m absolutely going to fuck your brains out.”

You started doing a little happy dance in your head and then realized that the only one who would see was Spencer so you started dancing for him. “Spence, can we talk like this more often because I am absolutely loving this.”

“Me too,” he said, his mouth halfway between a smile and a grimace. “Is that a bad thing?”

You shook your head. “We both seem to be enjoying it, so no. Go get the rope. Your wife is about ready to combust.”

His hurried pace slowed for a second. “Just because I’m going to take mercy on you doesn’t mean you’re allowed to come.” You whined. Why not?

A few minutes later, he found the rope and called you inside. “Strip and lie face down,” he said, his sleeves rolled up and his hair tied back. You were never one for a man-bun, but on your husband…it fit…and it was really hot. There was a little piece of hair that wasn’t contained by the hair tie and it fell in his face. You continued to whimper and swallow the overwhelming amounts of saliva as you disrobed and laid face down. “Now reach back and grab your ankles.” Once you’d done as he’d instructed, he tied your hands to your ankles, leaving you without any control. He could literally have you any way he wanted - you were cool with that.

Bending down, he kissed the small of your back, trailing upwards along your spine, the lone piece of hair tickling your skin as he traveled upward. “Tell me if I’m doing anything you don’t want me to do, okay?” he whispered, his voice wavering just a bit. The last thing he wanted was to be doing something purely for his own pleasure and disregarding how you were feeling. “A word?”

“Blue,” you replied. “I’m good, Spence, just…”

“Got it,” he giggled. 

Leaning your head into the mattress, you focused in on the way your hardened nipples felt against the softness of the comforter. Spencer grabbed you behind the knees and brought you to the edge of the bed, your pussy already dripping for him. “I love that I’ve got you this worked up already. As a kid, I never thought I’d have that kind of power.”

You laughed, getting cut off by a gasp as he sank to his knees behind you and dipped his head between your legs. His large hands grasped your ass as his tongue delved into you. After nearly bringing you to the brink, he pulled away and placed kisses on each of your ass cheeks. “Mine and mine,” he said, laughing as you whimpered again. “You get to ask for my permission to come. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir,” you mumbled. You’d never called him sir before, but you could get used to it. Judging by the wetness of your center, calling him that alone had made you wetter. A strangled groan rattled out of you as he slipped himself inside you. “Oh my god, oh fuck.” At this angle, he felt twice as big as he normally did - and he was perfect to begin with. “Spence…will you pull my hair too? Please?”

Although you couldn’t see him, you could hear a low moan behind you as he grabbed your hair and began to move in and out of you, slowly at first to get you accustomed to this angle. Nearly every thrust brought new goosebumps to your skin. Within a minute or two, you were ready to come, but when you asked, Spencer said no, so you groaned and buried your head into the comforter, biting down on the fabric in an attempt to stave off your impending orgasm. The slight bit of pain brought on by biting the comforter knocked you out of your desperate need to come for a few seconds. It was all very overwhelming, but in the best way. “Oh fuck, Y/N,” he breathed, his cock hitting the deepest parts of you with each thrust. “You’re so wet.”

“For you,” you managed to choke out. “Please can I come next time?”

He bent down and kissed between your shoulder blades, tugging your hair to the side. “Yes, you may. Good girl for asking.”

Oh, he called you good girl. That needed to happen more often. “Please don’t hold back. Just fuck me,” you begged. With that, he pulled you back so your ass was off the mattress. As he pumped in and out of you, his right hand reached around to massage your clit. You jolted at the assault on your sense and again came near to the edge in seconds. “Oh my god, I’m gonna come baby. I’m gonna come.”

“Good girl,” he muttered, tugging your hair as he buried himself inside you one final time and came as well, collapsing on top of you momentarily, before undoing your ties. “That was amazing,” he smiled, gliding his fingers up your center and then tasting the arousal off them. “I want to do that more often.”

“Work me up like that again at work tomorrow and you can absolutely have me again,” you giggled. This little bet between you had brought on a whole new dynamic in your relationship, one that was absolutely worth exploring a bit more.


End file.
